


How do you want me?

by ladyhawke



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: At least established fuck buddies, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Shot, Costume Kink, Established Relationship, Facials, Frank has a uniform kink, Halloween Costumes, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhawke/pseuds/ladyhawke
Summary: Matt "innocently" wears a costume that unleashes Frank's inner beast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story is set sometime after the end of season two where Nelson and Murdock are back together and Frank and Matt have given into their obvious mutual attraction.
> 
> Title comes from Desire by Megan Meyers. Link here - https://youtu.be/bR5u9jb0PJE  
> I listened to the song a lot while writing this, it makes me have a lot of Fratt related feelings.
> 
> For reference, Matt's costume is similar to this - https://goo.gl/images/ERljDQ because I have a motorcycle cop fetish.

The lock on the front door clicked open, signaling that Matt Murdock was home. It was late for him to be coming home, even if he had gotten drinks with Foggy. Frank Castle held his breath, trying to make as little sound as possible.

“I can hear your heartbeat, Frank.” Matt said as he entered the living room where Frank leaned against the window. 

“You're no fun, Red.” Frank said with a laugh. 

“You're lucky I'm no fun.” Matt said, dropping his long coat over the back of the couch. “Most people who break into my apartment would have at least a broken nose right now. But I know your heartbeat so I gave you a heads up.”

“Yeah.” Frank huffed. “Long day at the office?”

“Tonight was the Halloween party. You should have come.” 

“I'm sure having the Punisher as your date would have gone over really well with your little group.”

“It was a costume party, you could have worn a mask.”

“You're right. I could have gone as Daredevil.”

“Hilarious, Frank.”

“What was your costume?”

Matt took a step closer, the light from outside illuminating his costume. 

“Holy shit.” Frank said before he could stop himself. 

He was dressed from head to toe in an authentic motorcycle cop uniform. The tucked in uniform shirt and belt accentuated his flat stomach and trim waist. The pants were tight, curving perfectly over Matt’s shapely ass. It was even completed with knee high, black shiny boots. Matt looked good, damn good.

Frank’s pulse sped up slightly and he could feel the saliva pooling in his mouth. 

“So you like it?” Matt asked, smiling smugly. 

“I didn’t say that.”

“Ah, but you forget I can tell that you like it. I knew you had a uniform kink.”

“Me? I don’t think so. The way I see it, you have the uniform fetish. Running around all over town in pajamas. I wear clothes, like a normal person.” Frank jabbed, even though he knew Matt had him.

“However, you were painfully attracted to me in my ‘pajamas’. You couldn’t help yourself. It’s psychological.” 

Crossing his arms, Frank laughed and shook his head. “Always the shrink.”

“Not tonight. Tonight I was Officer Murdock.” Matt said with that devilish grin that made Frank buzz all over.

“I bet everyone wanted to play cops and robbers.” Frank said, trying to keep the jealous tone out of his voice. 

Matt shrugged. “They were a few. But there was one perp in particular I was after.”

At that Matt straightened his stance and removed a billy club from one of the belt holsters. 

“Alright, Castle.” Matt said, voice deep and firm. “Hands against the wall. I’ve heard to expect trouble from you.”

Frank’s eyebrows shot up but he complied, he was really interested to see where this was going. He did as Matt instructed, assuming the position against the wall near the window, hands braced against the bricks and legs spread slightly wider than his hips.

The billy club tapped between Frank’s thighs, silently signaling his legs needed to be wider. 

“I don't what this is about, Officer.” Frank said.

“Hmm. I think you do.” Matt said in his Daredevil voice. “Are you carrying?”

Firm hands started to pat Frank down, starting on his arms and moving lower. Although it was more of a grope than a pat, fingers curling over every muscle. When the hands reached Frank’s hips the moved inward, one cupping over his semi-hard cock. 

“You got a rifle down there?” Matt whispered hotly against Frank’s ear. 

It was cheesy and ridiculous yet somehow he was insanely turned on, subtley grinding his crotch against Matt’s hand. 

“You'll have to do a strip search to find out.” Frank managed to get out in a normal sounding voice. 

“You think this is a joke, Castle? Turn around.” 

“What's wrong, Officer? Don't like when you get lip?” Frank said smugly as grabbed Matt by the shoulders, pinning Matt against the wall where Frank had just stood. 

Before Matt could make a witty comeback, which Frank knew he was dying to do, Frank slammed their mouths together. It was sloppy, messy, and Frank used a lot of teeth but damn it felt good. Matt opened his mouth willingly to Frank, letting his tongue slide right in. Frank bit Matt's lower lip, a little harder than he intended, before dropping to his knees. 

Eyeing the black shiny boots, Frank couldn't hold back anymore, those boots were so fucking hot and on Matt’s shapely calves it was too much for him. Leaning in he licked a long strip from the heel up the leg to the top of the boot.

He heard Matt inhale sharply, which only fueled his fire. Going to the toe he sucked on the pointed tip obscenely until it was slick with his spit.

Slurping over the top of the boot, he found his way to the shaft. It was like his baser brain was taking over, his actions were driven solely by instinct and want. Opening his mouth wide, he clamped his jaw down on the leather and Matt's muscular calf. 

Matt let out a sinful moan that would make a hooker blush. Biting down harder, he knew he was going to leave teeth marks on those flawless boots. He may even leave a bruise of his bite pattern on Matt’s leg. His cock strained against his jeans at the thought. 

“Pull your dick out.” Frank managed to say, surprising himself how rough his voice already sounded. 

Matt’s hands flew to his own fly, hastily pulling out his weeping cock. Immediately Frank was on it, lapping up the precome, the smoothness of skin not unlike that of the boots. Without preamble Frank swallowed him down completely, until his nose was nestled in Matt’s pubic hair. 

“Frank!” Matt gasped as he cupped the base of Frank's skull. 

It was like music to Frank's ears. Keeping his jaw loose, Matt's cock slid easily into his throat. Hollowing his cheeks out, he sucked on the hard flesh. Almost instantaneously Matt was thrusting intro Frank’s face. The force of it caused drool to leak from Frank's mouth, down his chin. 

Pulling off, Frank let his teeth graze the sensitive underside of Matt’s dick. 

“Holy shit, Frank. If you keep it up, I'm not going to last.” Matt panted.

“That's just fine, baby. I’ll take care of you.” Frank said in a voice edged with lust.

Undoing his own pants, Frank pushed his pants down far enough to free his cock. Looking at Matt he took in the glorious sight as he finally stroked himself. Leaning against the wall Matt was the picture of wrecked. His hair was tousled, uniform shirt ruffled, pants open with his dick glistening with spit in the faint light, and those boots. Those fucking boots.

Running his cock over the boots, Frank could feel his teeth marks. Keeping his cock against that wonderful spot of soft leather and rough teeth imprints, he stroked himself. Already the heat was pooling deep within him. 

Simultaneously he worked himself and leaned in to lick Matt's dick. His tongue licked over the head and down the shaft. Lips and tongue covered Matt. It was so good, he was like a dog with a fucking bone. 

Without warning his orgasm hit him, Frank kept jacking his cock, shooting ropes all over Matt’s leg and foot. Even in his blissed out mind, he was pretty sure Matt could feel the heat of Frank’s cum through the thick leather. 

With the flat of his tongue, Frank laved Matt's slit. Then Matt let out a loud cry and was pulsing his orgasm against Frank’s awaiting mouth. Some made it inside but most hit Frank’s lips and face. The heat of it almost searing his skin. 

Sitting back on his heels, Frank immediately looked at Matt's boots. They looked even better than before with his white cum stripped all over them. 

Instead of feeling sated and calm, it stirred him all over again and made his desire for the debauched looking choir boy all the worse. 

Getting to his feet Frank toed his shoes off and dropped his pants to the floor. Stripping his shirt off he used it to wipe the drying cum off his face then threw it to the ground as well. 

Matt still hadn't moved, he was breathing hard and keeping most of his weight on the wall.

“Did you just cum on my shoes?” Matt asked but his mouth was doing that mischievous quirk Frank loved.

“Damn right I did. Had to claim what was mine.” 

“You can't talk like that, Frank. I'll want you to do it again.”

“Well we ain't anywhere near to being done. Now walk that sweet ass into the bedroom so I can fuck you through the mattress.”

All lethargy gone, Matt quickly moved into the bedroom. Matt took his shirt off then started to the same with his pants when Frank stopped him.

“Pants are staying on, just push them down past your knees. Leave the boots on too.”

“You're such a perv.” Matt laughed but complied. 

“That's why you like me, Red. Those handcuffs on your belt work?” 

“They're the real thing.”

“Good. Hand them over.” 

Matt bit his lip and gave them to Frank. Before Matt could pull his hands away Frank latched the cuffs onto Matt. Frank grabbed the cuffs and tugged Matt towards the bed then let go.

“Climb on the bed and get your ass in the air.” Frank commanded.

Matt struggled a little to get into the right position with his hands cuffed in front of him and the pants keeping his legs tethered together. He managed to do it without Frank's help. Ending up with his arms stretched in front him, chest against the mattress, ass up, and knees jutting out to the sides. All that pale expanse of muscle inflamed Frank. 

Lightly he smacked Matt’s ass, enjoying the slight jiggle. Frank also noticed Matt pushing his ass back a little bit, like he wanted more.

“Anyone ever tell you that you have a bubble butt, Red?”

Matt laughed. “No. No one has ever said those words to me before.”

“You do. Especially in your red get-up. And I fucking love it.” Frank almost growled as he renewed the spanks, this time a little harder. “I could spank you all day long”

“Yes.” Matt moaned, all hints of laughter now gone.

Taking ahold of the firm globes Frank roughly massaged them. He squeezed and groped Matt's ass until he could hear the other man breathing heavy. Pushing the cheeks apart Frank exposed Matt's hole. Leaning over Frank spit directly onto it, then rubbed both of his thumbs through the saliva. Spitting a couple of more times he had enough liquid to easily slip one thumb through the tight ring of muscle. 

“Oh, Frank that's so good.” Matt sounded as turned on as Frank felt. His cock was already starting to harden for the second time that night. 

They needed real lube. Ripping away from Matt he quickly retrieved the lube from the nightstand drawer. Back behind Matt, Frank spread him open again and poured the lube directly onto Matt's hole and ass crack.

He could hear Matt hiss at the cold liquid making contact with his hot skin. Running his fingers through the lube, Frank coated his digits. Easily enough he slipped a finger back into Matt. After only a moment Frank slid a second finger inside. Working Matt he thrust them in and out. 

Coming in close Frank kissed Matt's ass cheek before he bit down gently. Matt moaned and clenched down on Frank's fingers. Biting a little harder Frank scissored his fingers apart, stretching and loosening Matt.

Slipping his digits in deeper, Frank pressed against Matt’s prostate, eliciting a string of expletives from the other man. Frank took the distraction to push a third finger in.

“You like when I finger you, baby?” Frank asked.

“Y-yes!” Matt replied, slightly muffled by the mattress.

“Turn your head so I can really hear you, Red. I love it when you get vocal.”

“Fuck, Frank.” Matt said, much more clearly. “I love when your fingers are in my ass.”

“Oh, Red, that's good.”

“I'm ready, Frank.”

“Hmm?” Frank tried to sound nonchalant, as if he had no idea what the other man was talking about. He liked when Matt said exactly what he wanted. He liked to tease him and drag it out. “What are you ready for, baby?”

“Goddammit, get your cock in me.” 

Frank slapped Matt's ass hard. “You have to ask nicely.” 

“Please fuck me with your gorgeous cock.” Matt practically purred.

A shiver ran through Frank. Matt knew how to play him perfectly. Just when he thought he was completely in charge, that he had Matt under control, the other man would get the upper hand again. There was no way Frank could really resist or deny Matt anything. 

Frank pressed his body over Matt’s so he could speak directly to him. 

“Anything for you, Red.” Frank whispered into his ear before licking down over Matt’s jugular.

Frank stood back up in a flash and poured more lubricant on his cock. Lining up, Frank shoved inside Matt in one hard thrust, his hips cradled against that perfect ass. He grabbed Matt’s upper thighs to hold him in place. Shifting his angle slightly, Frank's cock found Matt’s prostate and rammed it. Keeping himself buried deep, he pistoned into the tight channel that he never wanted to leave. 

Underneath him, Matt was making these sexy little staccato moans on every forward movement. Matt gripped the sheets with his bound hands, either trying to gain more leverage or rip the material apart. Every muscle through his arms and back flexed and rolled. It was perfection. Heat began to tingle in his toes, shooting up his legs, like all the blood in his body was rushing to his cock.

“I. Wanna. Cum.” Matt said through moans. “Touch me, please.”

“Oh, baby. That was nice but you are gonna cum on my cock or you ain't cumming again.” As if to punctuate his point, Frank slapped Matt's ass. The sound echoed through the room. The already tight hole seized around him and the edges of his vision went blurry.

“God, Frank. That feels so fucking good with your thick dick in me.” 

Frank was close to losing it when Matt shifted his feet to try and push Frank closer. The leather boots pressed against Frank’s naked leg. Almost falling forward, he buried himself as deep as possible in Matt. Rutting like an animal, the heat was racing to break free. That baser instinct took over and Frank bit Matt's shoulder, much harder than he probably should have, teeth really digging in.

“Frank!” Matt screamed as he came apart under Frank.

The thrashing and tightening of the sexy man beneath him and with the hard muscle between his teeth, he couldn't go any longer. The dam inside broke and he was pulsating everything he had into the other man. 

Starting to ache Frank released Matt and rolled off, landing on the bed. Matt shuffled until he was on his back next to Frank. Both men lay still as their breathing calmed. Frank was thinking he might just fall asleep he was so calm and still, when Matt spoke.

“Could you find the key and get these cuffs off me?”

“Nah. I like you all subdued and compliant.”

Matt turned his heads toward Frank and laughed. “No you don't.”

Frank chuckled in response. “You're right, I like when you put up a fight.”

Fishing in the belt, he soon found the key and released Matt. In a swift motion Matt pushed the boots and pants off of him, letting them pool on the floor. They moved in tandem to the top of the bed and collapsed.

“That uniform was on loan, Frank.”

“Yeah, that's not going anywhere.” Frank said as he curled his body around the other man.

“What am I going to say? Sorry Officer, the Punisher came all over it so I don't think you want it back.” Matt joked.

“Whatever. I don't care what the hell you tell them. Those shoes aren't leaving this apartment.” 

“Yes, sir.” Matt said mockingly but he kissed Frank sweetly, knowing that meant Frank won.

Frank would never admit Matt was right about the uniform kink. Never in a million years. But now Frank was determined to figure out what Matt's fetish was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment or leave kudos, they are much appreciated.
> 
> I am terrible at updating stories (which is why this is a one shot) and I have other WIPs for other fandoms I really need to work on....however, I might do a follow up...or several of them figuring out each other's kinks. If people want to read it. Thanks!


End file.
